MY SPESHUL SUPER HERO LIFE!
by Melly-Aurora-Bell
Summary: AURORA GOES INTO THE LEAGUES DEMENSHUN AN LEX TRIES TO CTCH HER TO GET HER POWERS CAN THE LEAGUE HELP HER? OR WILL SHE PERISH PAINFOOLLY? FIND OUT AN READ AN REVEEW!
1. Chapter 1

HY I'M MELLY AURORA BELL THIS IS MY FURST STORY SO PLEESE BE NISE AND REVEEW.

hy my name ish Aurora Bell, I have speshul powerz so I wint into a noter demnshun by aksident. My mom leaf me on sumones doorstep ween I was a baby so i lifed in an orfanije until i falled in nother demenshun. This ish my story n my life.

/i was walking back ta the orfanije after skool some jerk gurls was following me i didant know. I turned arond n pawnched dem in the faces. They just jeelus that im more pretty then them so they ar meen to me becus ther boyfreinds want to leef them for me. I ignor them the best I can. i WISH SUM one wuld luve me not becos im hot and pretty but four hoo I reely am.

I walked away from thos jerk b******* my dark bloo hair floowing behind me shiney teers in my eyes and no im not emoo! The gurls got up ansd ranned away cuz they got scarred looks on there fases. Dum ugly b*******! I HAAAAATE THOS JERKS RODS!

2

I kontinooed walkin home when I felled thru a hooge hole. Skreeming on deef ers I paniks then all sudden I was set jently on my feets. Looking rond I notised I was ins a sity! Everywon o-mouthed an OMGd at me cuz I came out of no wheere. All the guys were asking me to date an for my nomber an saying i was hot and pretty.

Sum news peeple came owt of da krowd askin me all kind of qwestins I ignored dem and walksed away. Butt sum one stoped me an ugly bald man grabed my arm n looked at my bobs. "pervart! Get away from me!" I pawnched his man place an he falled over crying. I ranned away from everywon becos I hate peeple! I wasant watchng where I was gooin an sumwon trippeded me an made me fall an hurt my fases. "You meen jerk fase I hate you!" I screemed my fase had a reel meen look like "im gonna kill you". My hands glowed red an the boy poopeed his pants and he ranned away scarred. Stupid jerk b****! I o-mouthed at my hands they were on fire!  
OMG WTF?!

Sumwon tapped me on the sholder I turned rond an seen a very big guy. "Hi im Klark Kent let me help yu up." He grabed my hand an pooled me up. "Thanks" I said an he blushed. "Youre so hot an pretty. Will we see eech other a gain?" He geeked. What cold I say he was hot an sexy "Yes!" I yells an hugged him. " Well meet by the park later." I blushed. "Ill see yu then pretty lady." he said an walked of.

Later that evenin I sat at the park waitn for Klark. He was alreddy tin minuts late! Teers formed in my ices an I sat there for owers! Then he finalley showed up with flowers an a teddy bear. "Im sooooo soooorrry im late please forgive me! I gotted yu these flours an bear." He gabe me the flours an bear I thru them down an ranned of crying. Un nown to me he followed me an catched me then hugged me. " I dot even no yur name!" He sadded.

"Aurora Bell..." i sniffed. He hugged me tiyter "That's thhe most prettyeist name I ever herd in my intire life!" Then he kissed me I kiised back an we starting to get hot an heavy so he taked me to his hose. Where we shared a speshul nite togeter. (IM NOT WRITING THAT YU PERVARTS! USE YUR HEDS!)

The necks mornin I woke up necks to Klark hoo was naked an his man parts were showin. I looked away with a a blush on my feces.

Klark woked up an looked at my bobs I covered my big sqwuishy chests my him. He sadded then held my hand" There is sum thing I has to tell yu Aurora. Im the Superman!" I o-mouthed at this! OMG I sleped with Superman! OMGOMGOMG OMFG! "Yu cant tell anywon my sekrit identity."

"I wont I promise on my lifes!" I said smartly. "yur sooooo more pretty an hot than Lios lane I luv yu!" He happied an kissd me an we gott hot an heavy an did IT a gain.

After we was dun he herd sumwon calling for help an flew of as Superman leafing me alone. I sat up an looked rond his hose an I saw a piture of Lios Lane so I riped it up an thru it away sinse im his gurl freind now. she is so less hot an pretty as me no wunder Clark wants me. i happied that Clark luved me an not that ugly b**** lios.

OK THAT WAS THE FURST CHAPER PLEESE REVFEEW AN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NECKS TIME! wILL LIOS FIND OUT THAT cLARK LEFT HER FOR AURORA AN GET REVINJE? wILL LIX LOTHUR FIND OUT ABOUT HER SPESHUL POWDERS? REVEEW AN i WILL UPDATE TO NITE!  



	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYWUN! tHANKS TO ALL MY SPESHUL REVEEWS! THIS IS THE LOOOONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!

CHAPTER TOO: SooWER MONSTERS! OMG!

Wile Clark was of bein Superman I putted sum close on an leafed his hose to explor the sity. I desided to go shopping an then I remembered I didant have any moneys. I sadded at this. Now how was I gonna by close? An idea strucked me I culd yoose Clark's kredit card! I ranned back to his hose an tripped at the dorway an some meen jerks lolled at me. I gotted up an slammed the door in seerch of his walit. I fownd it an taked his moneys. He shuldant mind sinse I'm his gurlfrend.

I walked back to the sity an started shopping. I bot all kinds of close! A red dress that showed my big chests nisely a pare of red pumps to go wif it. I wint in wun of the bathrooms an chanjed in a blak dress an blak boots. Clark is reely goin to lick this! I happied an leafed the store.

I skipped all tha way back to Klark's an my hose my hair blowin all hot an sexy behin me! I hope he's home. I opined the door an said "Honey I'm home!" I happied an klapped. The hose was qwiet an i becam suspishus instintly. Then I herd a nose comin from Clark's an my room. I creeped to the door an peeked inside to see Lios Lane! What is she doin heer?! Then I seen sumthin reel bad. Clark was in the room to!

Teers falled from my ices an I flung the door opin "How culd you bretray me lick this?!" I ran owt of the hose an into the street an got hit by a car that was goin neinty mile an ower. My body flewed thru the air an landed hard on the grownd. Blood was ever wheer an poolin all arond me. My vishun blaked out.

I waked up an saw I was in a hospital. Sittin up I notised I was hooked up to lots of mashines. I seen Clark owt of my room an I layed back an preteened to be a sleep. Crakin my ices opin jus so slitly an seen him leaf. I sadded at this my luv of my life bretrayed me wif an old wooman that was less hot an pretty as me!

I sat bak up an looked arond the room an no wun was there so I pooled owt all the IVs an lil stiky thangs that was on me. As soon as I did that sum mashines wint of BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP! I o-mouthed in panik. I got up an ranned owt of the room an in to the elvader. The door shutted as docters ranned to my room.

I gess I have to go in hiding sinse my boyfrend cheeted on me. The elvader stopped at the bottum floor an I ranned owt lick a bat owt of hell. It was nite time an all the bad guys were owt an abowt. I got tired of runnin an I walked past a dark allee where sum creepy guys were smokin drugs an doin beer. They was so hi.

" Hay b**** wanna have sum fun?" wun guy said wile staring at my bobs. "No pervart go a way from me!" I kicked him in his man place an he falled over. The other guys got madangry an runned at me. I angered to an my hands start glowin red an hot. The bad guys o-mouthed in shok an tooked owt nifes an guns. I turned them in to skeltins! I lolled at them an walked away.

Clark's POV $#%$^436456w4

I was wif Lios an we were kissin an I was tuchin her small chest that wernt neerly as big or sqwishy as Aurora's. I cant belief I bretrayed my wun true luv! I was jus overcome becos Lios an me were datin befour but it didant work owt. I miss her soooooooo bad an now she's in the hospital. I'm such an ideit! Teers falled from my ices an I flewed to my hose in canada. I must proov my luv four Aurora! I will ask her to merry me! I happied for a minute.

Ind of Clark's POV

Lil did Clark no that Lios was aktully a androd from Lex Loother an over the yeers she has been takin Clark's DNA so Lex culd make evil clones an steel his powers. But ownly wun lifed so he was safing it for an epik battle. He was so close to kraking the kode tho it exploded an wint in tha dranes. Tha messed up powers wint in the drane an mixed wif all tha icky poop an pee an made evil butt monsters.

Tha monsters broked tha soower an ranned all over tha sity making yucky gween farts an stankin up tha plase. Superman was a way so Bat Man had to go an kill tha nasty monsters. I tooked owt my magnum an beeted the monsters to deeth an then shot them. I killed the monsters wif Bat Man's help. He starred at me an said to call him cuz I was so hot an pretty. I sadded sum more becos my boyfriend cheeted on me an ranned away.

I fown an emptey buildin an lisened to Nickelback becos I turned in to a goth emo an cutted mysekf an died my close blak wile crying.

wILL AURORA MERRY SUPERMAN AN WILL SHE OVER COME BEIN A DUM GOTH EMO? FIND OWT NECKS TIME! 


End file.
